My Lovely Rose
by MidnightsPhantom
Summary: Lau has a meeting with an old, childhood friend where they both realize there feeling's for one another. One-Shot! LauxMale OC.


Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji at all! Just my male OC Xiong Ming ^^ Please enjoy!**

* * *

The night air was cool and crisp, and the stars were shining brightly in the sky as the light of the pale full moon shined down on the now darkened city of London, England. A young man with ink-black hair that hung a bit over his forehead area, and soft doe brown eyes was looking up at the moon as he sat on the bench in the park.

He was waiting for someone.

Waiting for a longtime friend who had promised, to meet him here but it seemed like this certain friend of his was late making him puff his cheeks out in annoyance. "I KNEW he'd be late I just knew it...he always was whenever, we arranged a meeting with each other."

"Talking to yourself isn't healthy you know Xiong Ming." The young man, who was known as Lee Xiong Ming jumped out of his skin almost and turned his head around to see none other then his old friend Lau giving him his famous grin and he glared a little at the older male.

"You're late Lau! I told you to meet me here, at seven o clock and it's now eight thirty where the heck have you been?" Xiong Ming shouted and Lau meerly chuckled as he sat down next to him on the bench.

"So sorry my dear." He said teasingly making Xiong Ming glare more at him. "I was just visiting some old friends of mine is all."

Xiong Ming blinked when he asked that. "...Old friends? Oh! You mean that young man Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis right?"

"Yes those are the ones."

"How've they been?"

Lau shrugged one shoulder. "Eh about the same. Young Phantomhive was just scolding the butler, if he snuck one more cat in he'd...do something I can't quite remember what it was though that he said." Xiong Ming giggled softly at that and blinked, when he noticed Ranmao wasn't with him.

"Huh? Where's Ranmao by the way? She's your bodyguard right, how come she's not here with you?"

"Oh she's here. She's just giving us, a little space is all." Lau replied smiling a little, and Xiong Ming jumped when he heard a light rustling sound in the trees above them. Ranmao never left Lau's side no matter where he went. She was very loyal, and Xiong Ming sort of envied her in ways for her strength and protectiveness. At times he felt like, Lau loved her even...

The thought of that made him a little down so he lowered his head a bit, and gulped nervously before speaking. "Um...Lau? C-Can I ask you something?"

"Hum? What is it?"

"...I-I don't know how to ask this, but you and Ranmao: D-Do you...is there...oh this is embarassing." Xiong Ming felt his face heat up and Lau chuckled at that.

"If you're wondering if there's any relationship between me and Ranmao, then no there is not. She only sees me as her master and I only see her as a friend and my bodyguard."

Xiong Ming felt a little relieved at that, and Lau could see it in the younger males eyes as he grinned playfully at him. "Ohhh are you perhaps a little jealous of Ranmao, dear Xiong Ming?" He asked and that caused Xiong Ming to blush shaking his head side-to side.

"N-No! Of course not that's-that's completely and utterly ridiculous! God Lau you're so full of yourself, I do not like you like that!"

Lau couldn't help but chuckle at his stuttering and grin more. "Oh but I think...you do. Come on Xiong Ming, ever since we were kids I've seen those furtive, shy looks you'd give me. I'd hear you stutter whenever we talked and you always ran away, whenever I came over to visit you and your family."

Xiong Ming blushed harder at that, and pulled his scarf further up his face so Lau couldn't see him blushing. "T-That's just...I was..."

Lau drew closer and closer to him though; making Xiong Ming's face hotter by the minute, as Lau pressed his body lightly against his and whispered in the younger males ear who's heart was racing a mile per hour. "I feel the same way about you Xiong Ming: I love you."

Xiong Ming's eyes widened the minute he heard Lau say those three words, and looked at him in shock. "...L-Lau you d-do?"

Lau nodded and stroked his left cheek lovingly. "Yes Xiong Ming. Ever since I first layed eyes on you, when we were children I've always felt something between us. I love you...my lovely little rose."

So from day one..since the day they first met, Lau really loved Xiong Ming.

A small smile crossed the younger males face as he shyly looked up at Lau, and kissed the older male softly on the lips before pulling away and whispering in his ear. "I love you too Lau..."

In the shadows of the trees, a light smile crossed Ranmao's face as she watched her master and his newfound love kissing each other passionately once more.

_Master Lau, I'm so glad you finally found someone to love you...I wish you and Xiong Ming nothing but everlasting happiness. _

* * *

**A/N:...Yeah sorry if this sucked. I know, I know it really does but it's all I had in mind T^T Kind of my first Kuroshitsuji one-shot too so forgive me if Lau and Ranmao are a bit OoC? ^^; Still I er hope you like it! 3**


End file.
